Akira's Journey
by CorruptHero
Summary: (Sequel to Pokemaster Betrayed read it before reading this) Finally leaving home after recovering it's time for the son of Ash Ketchum to make his debut to the world. At the same time dealing with his crippling fear.
1. Setting Sail for Sinnoh

_**(Ok so it's time I stopped stalling and actually write this damn thing. Now first of all I can't promise it's gonna be good, but I can promise I'll actually be awake writing it unlike Pokemaster Betrayed. Downside is I'll only have 3 days a week to actually work on this due to my job so updates will be incredibly slow.)**_

"This is awesome!" A one-armed boy said. He stared out at sea while on the ship to the Sinnoh region. He wore a black T shirt with a yellow stripe going diagonal from his right shoulder to his left waist, blue jeans, and a pair of white sneakers. His black hair flowed with the wind. On his shoulder was his partner she had the long ears, fur, and electric sack of a Pikachu but the body type of a Mew including the playfulness. This was Akira Ketchum son of the Alolan Champion Ash Ketchum and his partner Mikachu.

Without warning a Gorebyss jumped above the deck where everyone saw. Everyone took pictures, everyone except Akira who hid under a table and started hyperventilating.

"**Come on Akira it's not going to hurt you**." Mikachu said trying to console him and it worked as she flew into his arms. The 12-year-old boy has been terrified of all water Pokemon even his father's. They sat there for a bit until someone came in front of where he was hiding. He couldn't tell who it was, but he scooted back a bit he didn't want to be bothered.

"Hey are you ok?" The person asked, by the sound of the voice it was clearly a girl probably around his age. "I saw you run away scared when that Gorebyss popped up."

"Ye…yeah." trying to control his breathing but the flashbacks wouldn't stop.

"I'm not convinced." She came under with him and sat down. "I could hear you breathing." She said and took a look at his face for a minute. "Do I know you? You seem really familiar." She asked in curiosity.

The girl had brown eyes, black triangular eyebrows, brown hair in a ponytail. She wore a blue t shirt with a black semi-circle on it, white shorts over black and blue leggings, pink shoes with black straps, white bows and soles, and a white backpack with one strap tied in a knot.

"I don't think so, I'm from the Alola region." Akira answered controlling his breathing better.

"Now I'm sure I do. It'll come to me eventually. Anyway, are you feeling better?" She asked Akira nodded. She looked at Mikachu in his arms and left.

"I swear I know him from somewhere. Alola region." She mumbled walking away.

"**Akira did you not recognize her**?" Mikachu asked

"Nope." He stood up but since he was still under the table, he smacked his head on the bottom and rolled around in pain while hissing. Mikachu sat on the edge of the table unsure what to do. So, she watched him roll around for a minute, but something caught her eye. A certain fox was trying to grab some food. Mikachu curious about this Zorua decided to keep an eye on it for a bit not sure if it's Akira's or not.

The Zorua looked back and forth and snickered as it used its illusion to make itself seem like a human child. More specifically Akira who was still in pain. When Zorua tried to grab the food, it was levitated by psychic to an unamused Mikachu.

"**What and how are you here Zorua**?" Mikachu asked floating behind her. Zorua turned around snickering releasing her illusion.

"**Should have known you of all mons would catch me**." Zorua said

"**Of course, we've been on the same team for 5 years now. How would I not catch you.**" Mikachu answered and her eyes flashed pink for a moment then normal. "**Now what are you doing here and how are you here**?"

"**You weren't going to leave me behind so when Akira left his room, I emptied out his bag and climbed inside**." Mikachu shocked at her friend's stupidity just floated there for a moment until a pokeball hit her in the face.

"Useless pokeball." He grabbed one of the pokeballs on his belt and threw it. "Scyther use X-Scissor!" The bug/flying type rushed Mikachu and given Zorua was near they both had to dodge but they rammed into each other and got hit by the move.

"Too easy. Now Bug Bite!" The boy yelled

"Mikachu Thunderbolt, Zorua Dark Pulse!" Akira who finally recovered from his head injury ordered his Pokemon who were being attacked by this trainer. They sent their attacks at the Scyther who was knocked out immediately. "Return." He said returning his fainted Pokemon then glared at Akira before storming over to him.

"What's the big idea getting in my way of catching that Pokemon!?" This kid was clearly younger than him and probably spoiled rotten.

"I got in your way cause they are my Pokemon not wild." Akira told him but the boy wasn't having it. Mikachu and Zorua climbed onto his shoulders and relaxed.

"Well I want it so hand it over." He said holding out his hand

"I'm sorry what?"

"That Pokemon. I want it so give it."

"No." He simply said. Why would he hand over any of his Pokemon in the first place?

"I said I want it so give it to me!" The boy whined getting his parents attention and came over to their kid.

"Rodrick." The mother said, Mikachu rolled her eyes already knowing this will be a headache.

"**Akira can we leave**?"

"Yeah ok." He started to walk away but felt his arm get grabbed. He saw it was a man presuming it was the boy's father. He looked over at the boy and saw him smirking thinking he won with his Feraligator tears. "Sir, can I help you?"

"What did you do to my son?" He demanded

"He wanted my Pokemon so I told him no. He's not getting Mikachu no matter what." Akira answered

"He's lying." The boy started the tears again. "I was trying to catch it then he got in my way and hit me!"

"That's Tauros crap and you know it!" Akira yelled at him

"Fine I'll settle this." The man got out a check book and wrote down some numbers and handed the check to him. "I'm sure this should be enough to trade." Akira responded by

"I don't even have to look at it and I can tell you that my family already has more money then you and unlike you both mine knows how to raise a kid." Akira said walking away not wanting to deal with them. He heard the boy talking about him being a one-armed freak but that didn't bother him mostly cause he had Mikachu with him to make up for his missing arm.

"**That was awesome Akira**!" Zorua cheered. Akira laughed at this unable to act serious anymore.

"**That was something I would have preferred to use Thunderbolt to send them flying**." Mikachu said. Akira stared at her for a minute then smiled.

"Wish I could just get a break though." He said grabbing the shoulder where his arm used to be. They both looked at him in worry. "First that incident last year cost me my arm and now I can't even stand being near Water types." He gave his Pokemon a smile. "Well let's check out the stadium." They all cheered as they walked over to the stadium and saw a battle going on between a Sawk and a Leafeon.

"Leafeon use **Leaf Blade**!" The Leafeon ran forward towards Sawk with the leaf on its head glowing while Sawk didn't try to move.

"Now Sawk do it!" The trainer yelled to the fighting type. "**Focus Punch**!" The Punch overpowered Leafeon's **Leaf Blade **and sent it flying past it's trainer unconscious.

"Leafeon is unable to battle, Sawk is the winner!" People cheered

"Sucks we didn't see the whole battle. Bet it was amazing." Akira spoke

"It sure was." A voice said causing Akira to jump and nearly fall on his butt.

"Ow." He groaned. He stood up and was face to face with the girl from before.

"You're that girl from before!" He shouted pointing at her.

"Glad to see your doing all right. Anyway, you want to team up with me for the tag team tournament?" The girl asked him.

"Tag team?" He asked tilting his head

She sighed and pointed to a poster on the wall. "The Tag team tournament starts in 2 hours. Winners get a Pokemon egg, but I don't know anyone on this ship, and everyone keeps trying to team up with me."

"Why?"

"Cause of who my mom is. She's the Sinnoh Champion." Gears in Akira's head started to turn. "Wait Verity is that you!?"

"Yup it's me, Akira." He was shocked to say the least, but he jumped and hugged her out of sheer joy of seeing his friend again.

"It's been awhile." He chuckled a bit

"Yeah 3 years." They pulled away from the hug and she noticed something. "I thought you had your arm in your sleeve this whole time, but you really lost it didn't you?"

Akira gripped his sleeve tightly and nodded at that. "It was last year. Things happened and Dad still isn't happy he blames himself at what happened."

"Well what happened?"

Akira proceeds to tell Verity about the events last year. She understood why he was afraid of water Pokemon now.

"Yeah they weren't really good at torturing me though."

"Wait you said they chained you up and had a Typhosion use Flamethrower on you?" She asked shocked

"First how are you not dead. And second did it leave any scars?" She asked worried

"I'm not sure. I've asked Dad but he doesn't either so yeah. And there's a few nasty scars on my chest. It doesn't hurt anymore." Akira told her. "I'm fine though. I got my pokemon always by my side to help. Especially Mikachu."

"So Michu evolved?" He nodded

"Yup she's Mikachu now but we haven't trained in over a year so we might be rusty." They laughed together. They check the time and realized they got so lost in the conversation they forgot to sign up for the tournament. They ran to the desk and signed up as tag team partners.

"You both made it just in time. In 5 minutes, we were going to stop registrations." The man said. "Good luck." He then looked at the paper for their names and nearly spit out his coffee when he saw their last names. 'I should be saying good luck to the other competitors if they are as good as their parents.'

Akira sat down next to Verity as they got caught up over the few years, they haven't seen each other.

"So, what have you been up to since we last saw each other?"

"I've been in Kanto. Have you heard they have a new Professor since Professor Oak died?" Akira slightly flinched at that because he found out what happened through his mom yelling at his dad. Sometimes he finds it hard to believe she used to be shy.

"Participating in the Kanto league, right?"

"Yeah, but I didn't get very far. Actually, my team and I got destroyed. Not like you can win your first league. Actually, it's impossible cause you're against so many powerful and experienced trainers." Verity said with a smile.

Akira jumped up "I know right, it's so exciting and I want to become a strong trainer like that someday." He flopped back into his seat. "Man, I can just see that day right now!" He yelled

"Contestants please report to the field to find out what match your in?" Akira and Verity got up and walked towards the stadium. They saw they were in the second match against Someone named Rodrick and Stan.

"Wonder who they are?" Akira asked

"Either way we'll win." Verity said they high fived and walked back waiting for their turn. They watched the first match not planning at all on how to counter either of them just enjoying it.

One team had a Diggersby and Metang while the other had Frostlass and a Pokemon neither of them has heard of.

_**~Battle~**_

"Frostlass use **Shadow Ball** now!' One trainer said as the Ghost/Ice type fired balls of ghost energy at Metang.

"Metang! **Metal Claw**!" It cut the ball in half but was to slow for to dodge an incoming attack.

"Corviknight **Steel Wing**!" This knocked the Metang into Diggersby.

"Diggersby **Dig** around the stadium now!" As commanded the Pokemon dug a whole and started to dig tunnels throughout the stadium.

"Too easy. Frostlass **Phantom Force**! Then follow up with Blizzard!' The trainer commanded

"Oh no you don't **Flash Cannon**!' This attack hit them dead on and Frostlass didn't get to vanish before hit by a ground type move.

"Where did that-when did this happen?" Corviknight's trainer asked shocked.

"Corviknight **U-Turn** now!" Surrounded by a green energy it charged forward towards Metang who readied Metal Claw.

They clashed neither backing down. They assumed it would be even until they saw Metang's trainer with a smirk.

"Use your other arm for **Meteor Mash**!" Its arm slammed into Corviknight and distracted it long enough for Metal Claw to hit. This damaged the bird a bit but not enough.

"Diggersby **Mud Shot** through the tunnels!" Pillars of Mud cam rushing out of the holes and nearly hit Frostlass had Corviknight not picked her up.

"Frostlass **Blizzard**." Frostlass froze the mud this led back and hit Diggersby knocking it out.

"Diggersby is unable to battle!"

"Damn."

Metang **Flash Cannon** on Frostlass!"

"**Brave Bird**!"

"**Shadow Ball**!"

Both attacks tore through **Flash Cannon** and hit Metang knocking it out.

"Metang is unable to battle. The winners of this battle are Chris and Sarah!" They waved at the crowed as they walked off the battlefield.

"Yeah were next!" Akira cheered as they marched up. Once they got to the stadium, they met their opponents.

"Hey, you're that kid that stopped me from catching that Pokemon. And claimed to be richer than my Daddy!" The boy now known as Rodrick said accusingly

"Ummm. Sorry I don't remember you." Akira said honestly trying.

"What you cheated against my Scyther and had your Pokemon attack me!" Rodrick yelled again

"Umm if your done with introductions we have a match to get to." The ref interrupted feeling awkward.

"Hmf fine. Father let's show them what powerful Pokemon can do." Rodrick looked up at his father

"Of course, son." They both threw their pokeballs

"Ready Akira?" Verity asked

"Yeah."

"Zorua go!" The illusion Pokemon hopped onto the field giggling.

"Escavalier!" Verity yelled

"Tyranitar smash them!" Rodrick shouted

"Gyarados go." Upon seeing the water type Akira felt weak in the knees. He tried to tell Zorua to call out an attack, but he got dizzy and fell on his butt.

"Akira!" Verity called out in worry as she ran over to him to stop him from passing out.

"Tyranitar use **Stone Edge** on that Zorua!"

"Gyarados **Hydro Pump** on Escavalier!"

Verity gave them a dirty look. They knew about this and intentionally used a Water type. Zorua and Escavalier tried to dodge but they got hit. This caused a small smokescreen on the field not enough though.

"Zorua! Akira can't do anything I need your help to take down that Gyarados!"

"**Yeah I'll beat those dirty cheaters**!" Zorua called out to Verity then looked at the referee to see if that was illegal.

"As long as the Pokemon can battle then it's legal." The ref answered. "However he can not leave or it will be a forfit."

"Right." Verity still holding Akira called out. "Escavalier use Swords Dance, Zorua provide cover with Dark Pulse on Gyarados!" She ordered

"Gyarados **Hydro Pump**!"

"**Double Team** both of you!" Verity ordered this caused Hydro Pump to miss. This allowed Dark Pulse to hit it's mark. Gyarados stumbled back a bit but not enough to beat it.

"Tyranitar **Earthquake**!" Thomas yelled

"Zorua jump onto Escavalier and Escavalier put both of your spears into the ground and use **Endure**!" She wasn't sure how much the spears in the ground would protect her but Endure will assure both of them survive.

"**Hydro Pump** on that Escavalier!" Stan yelled as Gyarados fired a blast of pressurized water at the duo.

"**Reversal**!" Verity called out. For a split second Escavalier disappeared from sight and next it was behind Gyarados who fell a second later. It wasn't knocked out but was having some difficulty.

"Tyranitar **Hyper Beam**!"

"Zorua **Dark Pulse**! Escavalier **Giga Impact**!" With Zorua still on top of Escavalier their attacks combined as they tore through the **Hyper Beam** and knocked out both Tyranitar and Gyarados.

"Gyarados and Tyranitar are unable to battle. The winners are Akira and Verity." Not bothering to return Escavalier she carried Akira to an infirmary where he can rest. It didn't take long as it was nearby the battlefield incase anyone is unfortunate enough to get hit by a powerful attack like Blast Burn.

"Hello. I saw your battle and assume you want your friend to rest here?" The Doctor said, Verity nodded.

"Yeah." He led them to a bed where he can lie down and the Doctor checked his pulse and breathing.

"He should be fine. But not until tomorrow. I suggest he stays here until then." The Doctor told her. "May I ask if you know what caused this?"

"He's scared of water types which is why I didn't use my Piplup in that battle."

"When did you find out about this fear?"

"A few hours ago when I saw him hiding under a table away from a Gorebyss. He didn't act as bad as he did towards that Gyarados though."

"I see." He stood up. "Thank you for answering the questions." He left the room while Verity just sat there until she fell asleep along with the Pokemon. She missed the rest of the first round so she was unable to see who it was that battled. She didn't care however cause right now she was worried for her friend.

**(Whoooo finally the first chapter of the sequel. I have been typing this for over 3 months now and finally finished 1 chapter. Anyway hope you enjoyed reading it if you got questions I'll answer them on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z….wait wrong series….Pokemon I guess. But if you liked it you know what to do.)**


	2. We're Just Friends

_~Last time~_

"_HELP THIS UNCONSCIOUS BOY!" Verity yelled_

_Doctor kicks him_

"_HE WON'T WAKE UP!" _

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed_

_~And now this~_

The night went by slow as both young trainers slept as well as their Pokemon. The Doctor came in and checked on the Akira to see if he's doing better. Thankfully his heart is beating at a normal rate and his breathing has stabilized.

He stood up to leave when he saw Verity sleeping in a chair with no warmth. He grabbed some covers and threw it on the girl before calling it a night. When morning finally came Verity woke up and rubbed her eyes. It took her a minute to register her surroundings then went to check on Akira who was stirring around now.

"Akira, Akira wake up." Verity said lightly shaking him.

"Dad." He groaned. "I don't want to go to school. Just let me catch Pokemon!" He whined

"Hey Mikachu." The New Mouse Pokemon woke up. "You think you can?"

"**Oh yeah**!" Mikachu replied then zapped the unconscious boy. He flew out of bed then land headfirst on the floor.

"Good morning sleepy head." She said with a cheeky grin on her face to her friend who was currently dazed from the landing and attack.

"Uhhhhh." He groaned falling over regaining his senses . "Was that necessary? You could have shook me." He suggested

"**You Ketchums all sleep the same**." Mikachu stated floating by him. Akira went to grab the spawn of Mew but she was quicker and got distance.

"Well I'm hungry let's eat!" He said leaving the room with everyone in tow. Yesterday still bothered him a bit but he can't that get to him he has some battles to win and a goal in mind.

"Akira are you ok?" Verity asked, he looked at her confused unsure what Verity was asking.

"Yeah I'm fine, see." He responded stretching his body showing he's unharmed.

"**She meant mentally**. **Remember yesterday's battle**?" Zorua said while climbing her trainer.

"Oh that. I don't remember much. I remember that my head and chest hurt then it went blurry. Next thing I know I woke up in that room. Did something happen?" He said

"No nothing at all." Verity said in slight relief as they entered the cafeteria on the ship. Mikachu narrowed her eyes at Akira not believing a word he said even his expression wasn't convincing.

Akira got 3 plates of pancakes and a side of bacon. The Pokemon got a bowl of berries. Verity got a normal amount of food which consisted of eggs and bacon. Before they started eating Verity put a rag over Akira's eyes, so he doesn't have another episode.

"Verity what are you doing?" Akira asked going to take it off, but Verity grabbed his arm.

"I'm covering your eyes, so you don't freak out again like you did twice yesterday." Verity threw a pokeball in the air. "Piplup time to eat."

"Piplup!" The Sinnoh Pokemon cheered as he joined the other Pokemon. While Verity was trying to prevent Akira from freaking out since he knows there's a water type near him the Pokemon made friends with each other.

"**Escavalier** **we did great yesterday**!" Zorua complimented the bug/steel type.

"**Indeed. We pierced through the competition that beast was nev**." Escavalier started but was cut off by Piplup.

"**I think you lost them**." He said which was true as Mikachu and Zorua had confused looks on their face.

"**My sincerest apologies. But yes, we did exceptional**."

"**Hell, yeah we did**." Zorua said raising her paw for a high five which Escavalier gladly returned.

"**Now that is out of the way. What are you**?" Piplup asked Mikachu

"**Mikachu only one of my kind**." She introduced giggled like her mom would.

"**That doesn't answer the question**.** As a starter Pokemon we stay in a professor's lab that means we could also have access to various forms of information yet there is nothing on you at all in the pokedex and the only sightings would be that tournament in the Alola region last year**." Piplup spoke.

"**Well your smart. I'm the child of Mew and a Pikachu and the Alola region knew about me before. As for the rest not sure why there isn't, I've been Akira's Pokemon for over 7 years now which was when I hatched**." She answered

"**Mikachu** **is our team's not so secret weapon** **and our best friend**." Zorua said

"**Well I had to get something from my dad**." Mikachu spoke. At this Akira burst out laughing. Piplup and Escavalier were confused at this. Until Mikachu spoke again. "**Akira can understand what we're saying**." Needless to say, both Piplup and Escavalier were shocked.

Meanwhile with the trainers Akira finished his pancakes but still has the blindfold on.

"Can you let go of my hand? This is really embarrassing." Akira said his face redder than a tomato. Not only from a girl holding his hand but she was just feeding him.

Verity took a closer look and figured out what she was doing. She yanked her hand from and jumped back. "Um lets never bring this up again."

"Agreed. But uh." He said his face still a little red cause he can't get the blindfold off on his own.

"Oh. Well you can just pull it down it'll be like an ascot." Verity answered

"You're not taking it off, are you?" He asked as he pulled it down to see. She had a smirk which confirmed he was stuck with it for a while. He sighed as he listened in on the pokemons conversation and saw Zorua and Mikachu chuckling at something.

"Hey what's so funny?" Akira said curiously before either Pokemon could answer a couple came over to the table.

"OMG your both like the cutest couple I've ever seen can I get a picture!?" A hyperactive girl yelled.

"Wait we aren't a couple!" Akira yelled but both of their faces were red with embarrassment. Right before she took the picture the phone flew out of her hand and over to Mikachu.

"Aww come on it's just a picture." She complained

"Tina there you are. Please don't run off like that again!" A man looking to be in his early 20s yelled running over. He wore a green jacket with a white shirt in it and purple pants.

"Oh, Eddy I'm glad you're here! Look at them aren't they adorable!?" Tina exclaimed

"Oh yeah sure. Hey, shouldn't we get ready for them to announce the second round?" Tina said running off leaving them at the table.

"Sorry about my girlfriend she has this thing she calls a 'cutedar' I don't know but I hope she didn't you both too much."

"No, it's fine. But to clear things up we are not dating just friends and I was helping him get over his…" She was saying but heard a thump and doors shutting. "Where did he go?"

Escavalier pointed towards the door meaning he ran out them.

"Right the battle!" She pulls out her pokeballs and returns her Pokemon. She ran to the locker room hoping that's where Akira was and saw him staring at the screen where it showed they were against Chris and Sarah the ones from the first battle yesterday. They looked over and saw Tina and Eddy were going against a couple people named Razeal and Enzo.

"Our battle is in a few minutes lets get ready. Who will you be using?" Verity asked

"Mikachu your up." Akira called to his starter who cheered.

"I'll use this one." Verity said as she held Piplup's pokeball.

"Will both teams come to battlefield the first match of the semifinals will start in 5 minutes!" Akira and Verity ran out to the field and met their opponents. After introductions they walked to their corners.

"Ready!" Mikachu got ready to enter the field while the rest held their respective pokeballs. Verity grabbed Akira's hand surprising him.

"I'm using Piplup alright. You don't need to be scared." Akira nodded

"Begin!" The ref announced

"Mikachu your up!" The new mouse Pokemon charged onto the field.

"Lucario go!" Chris called

"Piplup show them what your made of!" Akira's breath went unsteady at seeing the water type but stood firm.

"Wobbuffet!" Sarah called out

"What a surprise after yesterday's battle Akira's partner brought out a water type. Is she trying to take her own partner out?"

"Piplup use **Bubblebeam**!" Verity called out which Piplup fired towards Lucario.

"Wobbuffet take it and use **Mirror Coat**!" Sarah called out

"Lucario **Close Combat**!" The Bubblebeam hit Wobbuffet but due to Mirror Coat it was sent back.

"Mikachu use **Trick Room**!" Right as it finished Lucario hit Mikachu with a flurry of hits while Piplup was able to get away from Mirror Coat.

"Now Mikachu **Breaking Swipe** on Lucario!" Mikachu flew at the Aura Pokemon with her tail glowing with a dark purple energy.

"Wobbufett **Counter**!" Mikachu hit it and was immediately hit with the damage. Before Sarah could even call out another move a hit it and it seemed Super Effective.

"Great job with that **Hidden Power** Piplup." Verity complimented her Pokemon.

"Wobbuffet **Destiny Bond**!" Sarah called out

"Lucario **Aura Sphere**!"

Mikachu **Thunderbolt**!"

Piplup **Peck**!"

The moves collided and caused a dust cloud to cover the battlefield. No one knew if any of the Pokemon were unable to continue or not.

"What a battle this is folks. Both sides are exhibiting such tenacity. This battle has me on the edge of my seats!" The commentator yelled

As the dust cloud settled it showed Wobbuffet was knocked out from the attack while Piplup fell over from the Destiny Bond showing it's the one that knocked Wobbuffet out.

"Wobbuffet return!" Sarah called out returning her psychic type to her ball.

"Piplup return!" The red beam returned the starter to his ball.

"That wasn't half bad." Chris called out. "The way that Piplup was used as a conductor for the Thunderbolt and flew past my Lucario hitting Wobbuffet."

"So, it's just a one on one now?" Akira asked

"That's right. Let's give the crowd what they asked for! Lucario **Extreme Speed**!" The Fighting/Steel Type seemed to vanish from existence as Mikachu and Akira looked around for where it might be Mikachu was sent flying by a quick blow and ended up in the wall.

"Mikachu are you alright!?"

"**Yeah I'm good**." She flew out. "**Man, this guy's good**."

"You said it. But we're not done yet!" Akira called out

"**We're not losing either**!"

"Lucario it's time we reward their persistence." Chris is as he pulled up his sleeve.

"Oh no." Verity said seeing the bracelet on his wrist.

"This is getting exciting." Akira said Mikachu agreed.

Chris tapped the stone in his bracelet causing an energy to come out and engulf Lucario. "Lucario just like their bond ours is even stronger! Mega Evolution!"

The light exploded showing Lucario in a different form. its cream fur becomes longer, and its thighs slim down. It develops more spikes on the back of its paws, which have turned crimson. It also develops spikes on both of its feet, which have become crimson too. Its previously red eyes are now orange colored. Its aura-sensing appendages grow longer, and two of them are tipped in crimson. Its shoulders also possess a spike each. Its aura heightens throughout its body, which formed black markings on its blue fur.

"Now **Aura Sphere**!" The attack was much larger this time and Mikachu could barely dodge it. "**Extreme Speed**!"

"**Psychic** before it moves!" Lucario ran it Mikachu at breakneck speed like before but before he could land a hit Mikachu managed to catch it within Psychic and threw him in the air.

"Follow up with **Thunderbolt** while it can't move!"

"Use your own **Psychic** and send it back!"

"Dodge and use **Breaking Swipe**!"

"**Close Combat**!"

Both Pokemon took hit after hit from each other. Mikachu's tail hit Lucario in the face sending it back a few feet. It quickly recovered and hit Mikachu some more with Close Combat.

"Mikachu **Trick Room**!" Akira called out. Mikachu made the room causing her to be faster now.

"**Extreme Speed**!" Lucario vanished and hit Mikachu who made no effort to stop him. What shocked Lucario and Chris is that attack had Mikachu sustain no damage.

"**Thunderbolt**!" That one moment was all Akira needed to land this hit given Lucario had his palm on her electric sack this was sure to paralyze it.

The Lucario screamed in agony from the attack. When the attack finished Lucario was still standing but sparked surrounding its body.

"Lucario **Bone Rush**!"

Mikachu **Breaking Swipe**!"

They charged at each other but before Lucario could swing at Mikachu its body froze due to the paralysis giving Mikachu the opportunity to land the hit knocking Lucario out.

"Lucario is unable to battle Mikachu wins. The winners are Akira Ketchum and Verity Shirona!" The crowd cheered for an amazing battle.

"That was intense. How did you do that?" Verity asked Akira who gave her a goofy smile.

"I made it up as I went along." Akira answered as Mikachu slowly flew over and sat on his head where she rested.

"**You did good today**." Akira said to her

"**I know**." She replied with a smirk as she closed her eyes.

"Let's get our Pokemon to Nurse Joy then rest in our rooms." Verity said as she started walking but was stopped. During the battle both of them forgot one thing.

Verity is still holding Akira's hand.

She pulled her hand away in a rush. "Anyway, let's go relax and watch the next battle." She ran off. Akira followed after her to Nurse Joy.

After taking their Pokemon to nurse joy they bought some snacks and decided whose room they should go to watch the next battle. They ended up going to Verity's room while eating said snacks.

"Uhhh I need a bit of help." He hasn't eaten a bag of chips without Mikachu holding the bag for him in the past year. Verity rolled her eyes as she helped him as they put their focus on the TV.

"Bulbasaur use **Toxic**!" Enzo yelled

"Slurpuff deflect it with **Moonblast**!" Tina yelled the Fairy type sent the blast of pink energy towards the Toxic causing the poison to splatter everywhere.

"Pumpkaboo **Leach Seed**!" Razeal yelled small seeds flew towards Eddy's Pokemon

"No, you don't Furret **Dig** to get away!"

Enzo and Razeal looked at each other and nodded.

"Slurpuff **Flamethrower**!" Tina called out

"**Substitute**!" Enzo and Razeal yelled as the Flamethrower engulfed the grass types.

"Tina behind you!" Eddy called to her. "Furret come out of the ground and use **Fury Cutter**!" The attack hit Bulbasaur but to his shock it vanished. "Substitute." He realized. He was going to look around for the real one but Furret was hit by Pumpkaboo.

"Slurpuff **Metronome**!" It started to move her fingers back and forth.

"Oh no you don't!" Enzo called out. "Bulbasaur **Sludge Bomb**!" Unfortunately, he was to slow as Slurpuff finished and slammed her fist into the ground causing large vines to come out and attack Bulbasaur while Pumpkaboo got to safety.

"Enzo is Bulbasaur alright?" Razeal asked his partner

"Yeah. I got lucky it was just a grass type move." He replied

"**Frenzy Plant** may have done less damage but it's still a powerful move." Razeal said as Bulbasaur ran back to that side.

"Yeah we just got lucky it was that move." Enzo smirked then looked at his partner who nodded.

"Pumpkaboo use **Sunny Day**!" Razeal called out

"Bulbasaur **Solar Beam**!"

"Furret **Quick Attack**!"

The Furret tried to prevent the Solar Beam and with Slurpuff still recharging he has to do this alone. However, Furret wasn't even halfway there when Bulbasaur fired the Solar beam hitting Furret who couldn't dodge in time.

"No Furret!" He called out seeing his partner was knocked out.

"Don't worry. Slurpuff can go again! **Flamethrower**!" The fairy type sent the powerful fire type move at the grass types and due to Sunny Day, it was powered up as well.

"**Substitute**!" The grass types managed to avoid the flames, but the fakes were destroyed instantly.

"Now **Solar Beam**!" Enzo and Razeal called out! Bulbasaur and Pumpkaboo fired their grass type moves at once.

"No no no! Flamethrower again!" Slurpuff fired again but the sheer power of the fire type move couldn't over come the 2 powerful grass type moves which hit her Slurpuff head on. When the attack ceased it was revealed Slurpuff was knocked out as well.

"Furret and Slurpuff is unable to battle making Bulbasaur and Pumpkaboo the winners. And the winners of this match Enzo and Rezeal!" The ref called out

"That was awesome!" Akira called out

"We should probably come up with a plan when we battle them tomorrow in the finals." Verity suggested

"Don't you think they will switch their Pokemon like we did?"

"No cause from what I heard they used Bulbasaur and Pumpkaboo in their first match as well." Verity told him. "Why am I talking to you about this you're just going to ignore me and say it'll be fine."

"Because it will. It turned out fine earlier didn't it?" Akira responded to her

"Alright guess we'll just wait and see tomorrow." Verity said. "With this round over want to go hang out around the ship?"

"You bet!" Akira said as they left the room leaving Zorua and Escavalier by themselves.

"**You can tell they like each other to, right**?" Zorua asked

"**Of course**." The bug type replied

_**~Elsewhere~**_

A man sitting walking down the hallway checking to see if everything is going smoothly. He walked into a lab where a Raticate lied on a table. He looked at the Pokemon in disgust before grabbing a scalpel and cut it apart slowly.

"Boss! A report!" A subordinate called from behind him. He dropped the scalpel and looked at them.

"Let's hear it. We found it the 5th one. It's in Jubilife City. However, Cynthia was recently spotted there."

"Hmmm. She could destroy everything before we even begin. Delta have you sent anyone to retrieve it yet?" The boss asked picking up a power drill.

"No. After learning Cynthia was there, I had to report this and await your orders." Delta said

"You did the right thing. Had you sent anyone without consulting me. Had you sent anyone before hand with this information then well you see this Raticate on the table?" He asked drilling something into said Pokemon.

"Yes, sir I understand." Delta replied

"Anyway send 10 people over along with yourself. By the time you get there Cynthia will have moved on." The Boss told Delta as he stepped away from the Raticate. The Raticate now had mechanical limbs with sharp claws on each foot. One of its eyes have been replaced and now looks like a grid. Half of its body had its flesh torn off and now had metal plating on it as well as across its belly.

"After all, once we obtain all of them." The Raticate woke up and attacked the boss who threw a pokeball at it which sucked the Pokemon inside. Without even shaking it clicked signaling a successful catch. Handing the ball to Delta and left saying. "We'll use that power to recreate the world."

_**(Oh man that was intense to write. Anyway this chapter is done hope you all enjoyed if you did let me know. Also those that are not aware Breaking Swipe is a gen 8 dragon type move that lowers the targets attack. The Bulbasaur and Pumpkaboo was for my friend.) **_


	3. Land Ho Sinnoh

**(Oh god I wish I didn't make Bulbasaur and Pumkaboo win cause now I have to write them battling again. Meh this will be fun. Not sure if I said it so I'll say it now just in case there are 2 eggs so both members of the winning party gets 1 each. Also, I unintentionally had Pumpkaboo and Escavalier both use 5 moves. While I fixed Pumpkaboo I will not fix Escavalier cause that will mean I'll have to rewrite the whole battle so you'll never see him use Double Team again. I also changed the name 'Thomas' to 'Rodrick' as originally intended but seemed to have forgotten while making it but implied it's the kid that tried to catch Mikachu. So, while he will no longer appear the name Thomas or Tom is up there for another OC I'll forget about at a later date.)**

"**Attention passengers we'll be arriving at Sangem town in the Sinnoh Region this afternoon!" **The voice over the intercom said. Akira and Verity looked at the clocks seeing there were a few hours until they arrive at the docks. They were sitting down waiting for their names to be called for the final round of the tournament.

Akira sat crossed legged on the floor. Trying to decide which Pokemon he should use. He only had Mikachu and Zorua with him the latter being a stowaway for this. He called over his Pokemon who was playing with Escavalier and Piplup.

"**You need something**?" Zorua asked

"I was wondering which one of you should battle in the." Akira said absolutely stumped. He doesn't want to use one and have the other saddened by this and not be able to battle.

"**What do you mean**?" Zorua asked

"**There are only 2 of us which could cause the other trouble**." Mikachu mused for a second then took Zorua and left.

"Where are you going?" Akira asked

"**To play**.** Trust your own judgement like we do**.** You're the trainer not us**." She called back while Akira just gave up and fell on his back not sure what to do.

"So, what was that about?" Verity asked him while standing above him. She moved while Akira got up. "I can't figure out what to do and they couldn't help either. They just said to trust my judgement." He answered still unsure.

"Well we can use Zorua and Escavalier in this final battle." She suggested

"Why?"

"Cause the last time you used Zorua you had a panic attack and blacked out cause our opponent used a water type." Verity said

"Well. Alright. I guess I'll go with Zorua." He decided as he stood up. "So now what?" Akira asked

"Well the battle is in a few minutes lets talk strategy." She suggested, Akira being who he is was about to say no but she covered his mouth. "Enzo and Razeal are no joke if we don't plan this we will lose."

Akira contemplated on this for a moment and relented. "Alright what do you have in mind?"

Verity explained the plan in full detail as well as listing the moves they used during the battle.

"So Pumpkaboo is just the support for Bulbsaur?" Akira realized

"Yeah so our primary target is Pumpkaboo. Well your target anyway. We have to cut off their teamwork and prevent them from using Sunny Day." Verity told him. "If they use Solar Beam that would mean trouble for us."

"Wait isn't Escavalier 2 types that resist grass? So, won't Solar Beam do almost nothing to him?"

"I was mainly talking about Zorua. Also, it depends on their level of strength. Say for example if a Tyrouge use Karate Chop on a Tyranitar. Now if the Tyrouge is like your Dad's Pikachu not wanting to evolve but becoming strong in its own way then some damage will be done to Tyranitar. Now if Tyrouge is untrained and in the wild then it will probably do nothing. Wild unevolved Pokemon tend to lack the power and strategy needed to face a more powerful Pokemon." She explained to him "Did you get any of that?"

"Not a word. But basically, they could be stronger or weaker you just don't know." Akira asked

"Exactly." Verity replied. "So, we should be careful."

"Alright."

Their names were called as well as Enzo and Razeal to report to the arena. They walk to the center to formalities.

"Alright this is the final round winners will be getting these Pokemon eggs." As the announcer said that the floor opened up and two containers with Pokemon eggs came out of the floor.

"What kind of eggs are they?" Akira asked excited

"We have no idea. We didn't ask. So, the Pokemon could be a Magikarp or a Weedle. Really anything could be in these eggs. It's the mystery that makes it exciting!" He yelled at the top of his lungs through the mic.

"Now both teams go to your ends." He told them and they walked to the ends Akira and Verity as well as well as Enzo and Razeal eyed each other waiting for them to start.

"Ready!" He yelled raising his hand. He swung his arm down. "Battle began!"

"Escavalier go!" Verity called

"Pumpkaboo go!" Razeal shouted out

"Zorua don't hold back!" Akira shouted as the dark type ran to the field

"Bulbasaur your turn!" Enzo said

"Zorua **Dark Pulse**!" Akira wasted no time attacking Pumpkaboo. Stopping their teamwork.

"Pumpkaboo **Substitute**!" The Grass/Ghost type vanished, and the **Dark Pulse** hit a dummy.

"Escavalier **Swords Dance **then follow up with **Reversal**!" Verity called out

Pumpkaboo **Sunny Day**!" Razeal called out. They realize against a Bug/ Steel type they can't do much.

"Bulbasaur **Solar Beam**!"

**Reversal **collided with **Solar Beam. **Escavalier was being pushed back. "Escavalier switch to **Giga Impact**!" Verity commanded

"Pumpkaboo use **Solar Beam** to don't let Escavalier land that hit!" Razeal ordered

"Don't forget us!" Akira called out. "**Sucker Punch**!" Zorua vanished from sight and hit Pumpkaboo before it could charge up **Solar Beam**. With the worry of Pumpkaboo's **Solar Beam **gone Verity and Escavallier put more power into **Giga Impact** and hit Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur flew into the wall creating a hole. It crawled out looking beaten up but still able to fight.

"Akira, Excavalier needs to rest after using **Giga Impact**." Verity said, It was good timing cause **Sunny Day** finally ended.

"Right. Zorua and I will protect you both. **Double Team**!" He called out as Zorua duplicated itself and many fakes appeared.

"Bulbasaur use **Sludge Bomb** find the real one!" Enzo ordered as the Kanto starter fired the poison type move at each of the fake Zoruas.

"Pumpkaboo you to use **Leach Seed**." Razeal said as the pumpkin Pokemon fired seeds all over the battlefield.

Despite the number of fakes, they took out they weren't able to find the real one. They were getting frustrated at this game of Hide and Seek.

"Zorua and Zoruark are known as illusion Pokemon so the Zorua could be disguising itself." Enzo realized he then looked at Escavalier who has yet to recover and looked at Razeal who understood the plan.

"Bulbasaur/Pumpkaboo use **Solar Beam**!" They called out and as they thought the real Zorua came out but due to **Sunny Day **not being in effect the charge was taking longer.

"Zorua now **Confuse Ray** on Bulbasaur!" Zorua's eyes glowed blue as she got close to Bulbasaur confusing it. Once they were done charging **Solar Beam** Pumkaboo aimed for Zorua which hit point blank doing some damage. Bulbasaur due to being confused hit Pumpkaboo with its own **Solar Beam** which sent it flying.

"Alright good job Zorua." Akira cheered

"**Don't mention it**." She stood up

"Thanks Akira we're ready to continue this battle." Verity thanked him as Escavalier finished recharging.

"Now Escavlier **Swords Dance** followed with **Reversal **on Bulbasaur!" Verity called out

"Zorua let's end this **Dark Pulse **on Pumpkaboo!" Akira yelled

Both grass types got hit by the respective moves knocking them out of the battle.

"Bulbsaur and Pumpkaboo are unable to battle! Zorua and Escavalier win. The winners are Akira Ketchum and Verity Shirona!" The crowd cheered at the battle.

"Well your strategy worked." Akira said to Verity who lightly punched his arm.

"Darn right it did." She replied both having a smile on their face. They were both called over and presented the eggs in front of them.

"Well congratulations on your victory! Anything you two kiddos want to say?" The announcer asked very loudly through the mic.

"Nope." Akira said

"Not a word." Verity said

"Well then come forward and pick your egg." He called out stepping aside.

"Well." Akira said with a grin and pushed her. "Your strategy won us the battle, so you go first."

"Akira you!" Verity groaned but looked at both eggs before grabbing the one on the right while Akira grabbed the one on the left.

"Thank you all for coming here and to those that lost better luck next time!" He called out. Everyone left the battlefield and back to their normal things on the ship only they were talking about the battle.

"I wonder what they will be!" Akira could help but be excited he was a little upset he couldn't hold the egg properly so Mikachu had to. At least until they get back to their room and get his bag.

Akira grabbed his empty bag and sighed. While he was disappointed in Zorua he can't be mad at her wanting to join him. He placed the egg inside the bag and walked up to the deck.

"Hey Akira. Look!" Verity called over from the railing. Akira ran over and they saw Sangem town.

"This is going to be the start of a new adventure." Akira said with a toothy grin.

"Yeah. I can't wait to show you around to." Verity said. Akira looked at her confused.

"H..huh?" He said with his face a bit red.

"Well I can't just leave you alone in a place you never been to, so I'll be your guide here. Also, I'm going to be challenging the gyms also so why not." She told him while her back laid against the railing now.

"Oh, right that's all. So where do you think we should go first?" Akira asked

"The professor. Rowan is getting old and plans on handing it over after he dies. That man is dedicated to his work."

"How old is he? Also, what kind of person is he?" Akira questions

"Last I saw him he looked around 60 I may be wrong though. As for the kind of person well he looks angry all the time but he's nice." She answered his question as the ship docked at port and people started to leave the ship.

"So which way is the lab?" He asked and Verity froze. He snaps his fingers a bit but no response. "You don't remember do you?"

"Uhhhh. Well it has been 3 years since I went to the lab and got Piplup then I immediately went to Kanto. Also, my mom drove me there and I didn't pay attention." She said nervously tapping her two pointer fingers together.

"**And you wanted to show him around**. **You don't even know the way around**." Mikachu laughed

"Well come on let's go find the lab." Akira already walked ahead.

"Sangem is bigger than it was 20 years ago. It could be anywhere." Verity said then heard a click. She saw Akira grab a doorknob and walk in a place that is clearly a house. Not even a second later there's a scream and he ran out the door with a book flying over his head.

"Akira what did you do?" She asked as she ran after him.

"Not the lab." He responded

"Of course not. That's a person's house not a lab." She scolded him

"Well you said it could be anywhere." Akira said with a tongue sticking out.

Verity annoyed at her friend's ignorance she chased him across Sangem town trying to grab him, but she narrowly misses every time she reaches out to grab him. This kept on going until they ran into someone causing all 3 of them to fall to the ground. This caused the third man to drop paper which flew everywhere.

"Oh no. my research!" He then looked at Akira and Verity. "You two have to help me get all of them.! This is your fault after all!" The man said to which they got to cleaning the ones they could get to.

Once they finished the man counted the papers handed back to him.

"47…48…49…Oh no there's one missing!" He panicked again. Akira looked around and saw Zorua was gone.

"Hey anyone seen Zorua?" Verity and Mikachu looked around and saw the fox Pokemon were gone. Akira knowing Zorua will pop up sooner or later walked over to the distraught man.

"Sorry about that my friend and I were running looking for the lab and we didn't see you." The man seemed to calm down for a minute and greet Akira in return.

"I'm sorry for being so rude. You managed to get the research back and that's all that matters. My name's Lucas by the way I work as the professor's assistant." The man said

"I'm Akira nice to meet you."

"I'm Verity. Wait you said one was missing but you have all the research, back right?"

"Well you see. That's a letter for the professor I can't say more cause it's top secret. I just hope it lands in a fire or water so no one can read it." Lucas mumbles. "Anyway, follow me I'll take you to the lab."

_**~Meanwhile with Zorua~**_

She ran down the street chasing a single piece of paper as it glided through the wind.

"You have got to be kidding me!" She barks as the wind picked up and sent it higher. Zorua use a window as a kick board and uses **Dark Pulse** shooting it down to propel herself into the air to reach it. She reached her neck out to grab it, but it flew off again this time turning right into an alleyway.

Grumbling as she saw a Persian catch the paper by placing her paw on it.

"I don't have time for this. Give me the paper and I won't **Dark Pulse** you into next week." Zorua threatened.

"You're not even a quarter my size. This won't even be a warmup." The Persian pounced Zorua only to end up face first into a building. Zorua with her eyes no longer glowing f

Zorua now running back to where Akira and the others were at now with the paper in her mouth. She reached the street they were on and saw they were gone.

She climbed up to the nearest building and looked around for any sign of them, but the wind blew the paper in her face. She had her face near the ground as she removed it and kept a paw on it.

"Akira where did you go?" She frowned looking around. This wasn't Alola so she doesn't know it as well. She tried to sniff around for a scent and caught it, someone familiar. She went to grab the paper again, but she saw the words and couldn't help herself.

_**Dear, **_

_**Professor Rowan**_

_**Some years ago, I left few artifacts in your care as well as other people across the world for safe keeping. Recently I received a call from one of these places and the artifacts were stolen. I would like to ask you to call the Elite 4 of your region or even Cynthia to protect those 24/7. If these people are after these artifacts, then that means they plan on reviving him or at least his power. Protecting the Plates need to be the number 1 priority until this group is taken care of. I hope you can understand this and if you can do not let anyone especially my son, Akira who is heading to Sinnoh right now.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Ash Ketchum**_

"Wait this isn't a research paper this is a letter from Ash. And what's a plate!? I'll tell Akira about this." Zorua wondered as she grabbed the paper again and followed the scent back to Akira. It was a long run and it led her to a building.

She ran through the automatic doors and saw Akira talking to the man from before. But now all staring at her.

"The letter!" Lucas yelled attempting to grab it from Zorua only for her to jump into Akira's arm and give it to him.

"**Akira it involves your dad**,** he sent the letter and he doesn't want you to know**." Zorua told him. Akira put Zorua down read it over and to say he was calm would be a lie but he wasn't angry. More disappointed cause his father doesn't want his help.

He handed the paper back to Lucas.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone. But I'm going to help." Akira said to him

"Akira what did the letter say?" Verity asked

"My dad left somethings called Plates with Rowan. He wants them protected and me not involved."

"You can't help if you don't know what it is your fighting for." An elderly man came out in a wheelchair being pushed by a Machoke. He then handed a bag to Akira. "Your father came buy and said all of your cloths and pokeballs were dumped all over your bed. He asked if I could give it to you." Akira looked and found all his cloths as well as Zorua's pokeball inside.

"Ash sent the letter, but he was hear to drop off Akira's things. Why wouldn't he just bring the letter or email it to you?" Verity asked

"He didn't plan on coming here nor did he inform me about the letter until he arrived. And if he had emailed it to me there was a change that someone could intercept it and retrieve the plates."

Akira just having putted his cloths in his bag and returning Zorua to her pokeball he looked towards the professor.

"Professor what are the plates?" He asked he wants to help and he will.

Sighing he motioned the Machoke to push him to his computer. "Alright, suppose there's no harm in telling you."

"But sir!"

"But nothing. Now if you want to know watch this." He turned on his computer which showed a pokemon neither of them have ever seen before. "This is Arceus, the Alpha Pokemon. It's said that he alone created the universe. He also had the power of all 17 types." The Arceus on the computer suddenly had 17 objects comes from its body.

"Those are the plates each one corresponds with an existing type." The screen shifted showing just one plate now.

"Flame Plate, Meadow Plate, Splash Plate, Zap Plate, Incest Plate, Dread Plate, Spooky Plate, Sky Plate, Earth Plate, Fist Plate, Icicle Plate, Stone Plate, Mind Plate, Toxic Plate, Iron Plate, Draco Plate, and Pixie Plate."

"Wait then why are they hidden and not with Arceus?" Verity asked abruptly

"Cause Arceus was killed by the other legendries then they entrusted Ash to hide the plates. Or so he told me."

"My father did that?" Akira said amazed

"Indeed. I know I can't stop you if you want to do anything, but I won't tell you where the one I hid are located for your own safety." Akira was about to protest but Rowan held his hand up. "None of this is why either of you are even here in the first place even if you didn't know about it before without any information you can not continue."

Both defeated held their heads down in shame. "Your right. We actually came for a pokedex."

"Machoke would you get the Pokedexs from that drawer over there?" He asked the fighting type? Who nodded and grabbed them from the respective drawers and handed it to the Professor to placed them in his computer.

Once he took them out, he handed them to Akira and Verity.

"Woah a new Pokedex." Akira stated holding.

"I just installed an update into it. Why don't you see?" Akira and Verity scearched through their new pokedexs only to find no knew update.

"Umm professor where is the new update? I don't see it?" Verity asked handing him the dex so he could show them. All he did was point it at Mikachu.

_**Mikachu**_

_**The new mouse Pokemon**_

_**Evolved from Michu **_

_**This Pokemon can generate electricity from the psychic field it creates when frustrated. It said when frustrated it can emit a psychic barrier that no one can penetrate or escape from until it's lowered. This results in those that touch said barrier to be in for a nasty shock. **_

"**I'm in the pokedex now**!?" Mikachu yelled in shock. She grabbed Verity's pokedex dancing in midair with it excited.

She handed it back to Verity once done.

"That's not all but I don't have time to tell you all the features that were added I just hope you both stay safe."

"Thanks Professor!" They said leaving.

_**(Ok they got the eggs and pokedex. Also, in this Rowan is 79. The 60 was a reference from the games just like Lucas is also a reference. I want people to vote on what Akira's and Verity's eggs should be.)**_

_**(Akira's will be first**_

_**Scorbunny (with HA)**_

_**Phantump **_

_**Axew**_

_**Shuppet**_


	4. Discontinued plz read

p class="MsoNormal"I'm cancelling this story if someone wants to pick it up they can but let me know. Writing anything Pokemon gave me more stress than anything excluding work. The other reason I'm discontinuing this is due to the fact I set myself up for failure when I said I would have Akira travel every region and I couldn't even get 1 route done./p 


End file.
